Paths Cross
by Felflowne
Summary: This is also set klinda outside the Gluhen storyline. Fed up with life, Ken tries to kill himself. Who can help him out now Omi's not there? Ken x Omi - HAPPY ENDING! *^_^*


****

WARNING - Although I haven't seen much Gluhen, this story uses Gluhen characters and therefore contains Gluhen spoilers.

Disclaimer - Oh bugger off and don't rub it in.

****

Paths Cross

By Felflowne aka Espion

(Goddamnit I have a really hard exam tomorrow** and what am I doing?**)

******************************************************************************************************

'Ken! Open this door!' Sena rattled the handle frantically while Yohji banged on the frame.

'What's going on?' cried Aya, as he took in the scene upon arrival. Sena turned towards Aya, his face twisted in fear.

'Ken's locked himself in there, Aya, I think he might try and do something!'

'Move away,' said Aya. They scuttled back. Aya kicked the lock as hard as he could. It held, but when he did it again, it flew open, banging against the wall.

Sena ran in, and promptly nearly slipped over on the water which was pooled everywhere. He gasped.

Yohji followed him, then looked away.

'Shit.'

Mingled with the water was blood.

**

'Poison?' Omi flipped the card over.

'Yes, this company is investigating the effect of certain poisons on the nervous system.'

Omi struggled to care.

'How is that a problem to us?'

Rex handed him the next card.

'This is where they get their test subjects.'

Omi breathed. 'Orphanages?'

'No ties, no parents, no one to come looking for them.'

'Hmm,' Omi read the card, 'according to this they're all off at the moment. This gives us some time.'

'But not much time.'

'It'll be enough.' He sighed unconsciously. It was terrible, but he really couldn't bring himself to be as enthusiastic about his job anymore.

'Sir?'

'Yes?'

'Are you alright? You're not ill, are you?'

He looked up and smiled mechanically, 'no, I'm not ill. Thank you Rex.'

She bowed and left.

Omi walked over to his small window. He yanked the hated blinds up and out of the way, and looked out over the city. Kneeling down on the floor so as to be out of sight to passers-by below, he rested his head on his arms.

He was nearly nineteen, but he was even confused by that. At times, he felt forty-five, at other times, he felt like he was sixteen again. Life had been simpler then.

On the whole, he coped. It was easier if he didn't think about the people he'd left behind, even now. He screwed his eyes shut and forced the thoughts out of his head.

A light breeze blew in, lifting his hair slightly. He wondered how long he could feasibly go on like this. Days were fine. Days he could immerse himself in his role, become the leader, make the decisions, without too great a risk of any type of consequence.

Night was when it all caught up with him.

**

The water was icy cold. Ken couldn't feel the pain anymore. It had been dulled. He could vaguely hear people talking, or were they shouting? Oh well, he didn't mind. Let them get on with it.

**

'Ken! Wake up!' the knife Ken had used had been dropped under the sink. When Aya picked it up, it felt sticky. He let it go, and found his hand smeared with blood.

**

Ken was confused. Surely he shouldn't be hearing anyone anymore. He should be going away, wherever, up or down. Still with the voices. Then he seemed to shake.

**

Sena had grabbed Ken's shoulders and was shaking him as hard as he could. There didn't seem to be any part of his body that Ken hadn't slashed. Sena's eyes became clouded.

__

He must've really wanted to die…

**

Ken found himself drifting back. No! He didn't WANT to go back, he didn't…

**

Ken's eyes fluttered.

He wasn't in the bathroom anymore; he seemed to be in a bed. He tried to move his arm, but…

His bleary vision told him that his arm had a drip in it, so he reasoned he must be in hospital.

Then it hit him.

__

Oh god, I tried to kill myself didn't I? The others'll never forgive me. Shit.

**

Rex's phone rang. She flipped it open and listened for a moment, then said, 'Understood,' and hung up. She walked away. Persia needed to be told.

**

Sena seethed as his gave Aya his phone back.

'I'm guessing she was blunt and to the point,' said Yohji sadly.

'How can she be so, so cold?' muttered Sena, his eyes downcast.

'It's her way of coping,' said Aya.

**

'Persia-san?'

Omi looked up. He was back at his desk.

'This mission may be harder than we thought. Our resources have been depleted.'

Omi just stared at her.

Rex waved her phone.

'I just received a call from Laperm. Siberian tried to kill himself.'

'I take it he didn't succeed.'

'He's in hospital, it's touch and go, but this means we only have three Weiss.'

'Laperm may not go if Siberian is still in danger.'

Rex rolled her eyes.

'The danger is always there, Persia, do you think he'd endanger two of his friends to possibly help only one?'

'It depends. Thanks for the report, Rex.'

**

Sena grasped Ken's hand as he lay there. He hadn't moved since they'd brought him in, apart from a small twitch at the very start.

'This is about Omi, isn't it Ken?'

Ken didn't stir.

'I know it must hurt, Ken. I've lost people before, people dear to me. The pain fades, you just need to open up.'

He laid his head on the covers.

'It's probably the last thing you wanna do now. I know. You build up a strong fortress around yourself so no one can hurt you anymore. No one except yourself, and look where it's got you.'

Ken opened his eyes and looked at him.

'I failed.'

Sena looked up.

'Ken, you've got so much to live for, why throw it all away?'

'I wanted to see if I was brave enough to do it.'

'Brave? No, you tried for the coward's way out. Look at me!'

Ken looked at him.

'Why do you care?'

'Because I'm your friend, that's what we do. I don't think Omi would have wanted you to throw your life away. If he truly loved you, he'd've wanted you to live and to be happy.'

'How can I be happy?' asked Ken, struggling into a sitting position, ' I lost him, Sena.'

Sena hand was still lying on Ken's. He gripped it.

'As long as you love him, he'll never really be gone.'

Ken shook his head angrily, then winced.

'That's crap, Sena, and you know it! He's gone! For good!'

Sena hung his head.

'Then do whatever you think he would have wanted you to do. Does he have a grave?'

Ken nodded.

'But he isn't in it. I know he isn't. He's not just gone, Sena, he's lost. I lost him.'

'And we nearly lost you, but you came back. Yohji's been going frantic, Aya too. You wouldn't realise if you didn't know them, but to me it's obvious.'

'Does Kritiker know about this?'

Sena's innocent face contorted with anger.

'Yes. I rang them and explained.'

'What did they say?'

'Understood.'

Ken thought about this.

'It isn't their job to care about us, Sena.'

'But still!'

Ken shook his head, 'it will piss them off tho'. Now they're one Weiss down.'

'Is that all you mean to them?'

'I guess.' Ken was tiring, and Sena saw it. He stood up.

'They told me you'll be good to go in a few days. The cuts weren't too deep, there were just lots of them.'

Ken lay back down.

'Thanks Sena, I'll see you soon.'

**

Omi followed Rex to the door and shut it for her as she went out. He leant on it and listen to her footsteps fading down the corridor.

As soon as he was sure she was gone, he slid down the door and landed in a helpless heap on the floor.

What had he become, that he could receive such news in such a fashion?

He shook unconsciously as he tried to take it in.

Ken had attempted to commit suicide.

'Ken…' He whispered bitterly.

He couldn't go to him. He couldn't hold him and beg him to be all right. He would never wake him up in the morning by kissing him again.

And why not? Because he was dead. Omi Tsukiyono was dead. Only Persia was left, and Persia wasn't in love with Ken, Persia wasn't in love with anyone. Persia ran Weiss.

Persia was out to lunch right now.

Omi cried. He hugged himself and leant back against the door. He supposed he should be glad that Ken had survived.

__

Why would he do such a thing?

But he already knew the answer to that.

__

It's because of you. You, who claimed to love him so much. It's your fault.

**

Ken walked out of the hospital a few days later, with only a few bandages covering the worst of the slashes. Everyone agreed that he'd been lucky.

Aya met him and drove him back to the house they were using.

Sena heard the car draw up. He dropped what he was doing and ran to get the door.

The first person Ken saw as he went in was Sena. His big smile brought one to his own face, despite what had happened.

'It's great to see you, Ken-kun.'

**

A few days later, when Aya and Yohji were out for the day, Ken decided it was time to talk to Sena. He'd decided to follow his advice, but he had a huge favour to ask him, and he wouldn't blame him at all for saying no. He sought the boy out, checking room after room, until he found him reading a book in the kitchen. He was sat cross-legged on the counter eating a yoghurt. He looked up as Ken came in.

'Ohayo, Ken-kun.' He put the book down.

Ken sat on a chair backwards so that he could face his friend.

'I was thinking about what you said, and I decided to do it, to carry on.'

'That's great,' said Sena, swinging himself down from the counter and heading to the fridge.

Ken got up and followed him swiftly. He turned around.

'Ken?'

'Sena, I want to ask a favour…' 

Sena had already guessed what it was.

'If it helps you, I'll do anything.' He reached out and put a hand on Ken's shoulder.

'Thank you,' breathed Ken, leaning forward and kissing him, 'make me forget, Sena.'

Sena wrapped his arms around his friend, willing the pain to recede. Ken was kissing him pretty hard, but he didn't say a word. Ken needed this.

Ken knew deep down that he was kidding himself, but the way Sena felt, how he moved, even how he looked, were so like Omi. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he just couldn't stop. He scooped Sena up and sat him on the counter. Now they could face each other at the same height.

Sena sighed sadly as Ken leant against him and encircled him with his arms. He reached out and lifted Ken's face, then brushed their lips together again. Ken immediately leant forward needily. Sena found tears coming into his eyes.

__

Poor, poor Ken.

**

'Is this really necessary?'

'Oh but you must see the delicious irony of it.'

'It is, for now, bypassing me, Schuldig.'

Schuldig smiled. He tapped the screen.

'Here, Crawford my friend, is the Kritiker central mainframe. Everything is on here, including…'

A video file appeared.

'…this baby. They're supposed to delete these… Hmm… I suppose someone was in a hurry to get off work.'

'What do you intend to do?'

'Give Weiss their last mission.'

'You're going to send them to kill Kritiker? They're not that stupid, Schuldig.'

'Maybe not, but after I've had Nagi play with these, they'll have no idea that it's actually their own command they're attacking.'

'I like it, go ahead.'

'Thank you.'

**

It was morning, and Sena woke up. He carefully disentangled himself from Ken without waking him. After getting changed, he walked back over to his friend and stroked his face.

'I hope this will help you, Ken-kun.'

**

'New mission,' said Yohji, waving it as they sat down. There was a brief silence as they all took it in.

'That's awful,' murmured Sena. 'What do they use the blood for?'

'That's not our concern,' said Yohji, who nevertheless was looking slightly sick himself, 'I got a memo here from your favourite superbitch…' he winked at Sena, '…saying it's all checked out, and we're to do this one as quickly as possible.'

'No need to ask why,' muttered Ken.

Yohji got up.

'Well, we'll meet here a bit later, then, okay? We got places, times, names, photographs. Do you really need me for now?'

'The photographs aren't too great,' said Sena, leafing through them.

'Well, Rex's recommendation is just to take out everyone in the building.'

'Better make sure we've got the right address,' said Ken darkly, 'See ya later, Yohji.'

With a slight inclination, Aya signalled that he was going with Yohji.

They left.

Sena was still looking at the photographs.

'What was the point of giving us these?'

'Who knows? Hey, if they think they're being useful, let them do what they want.'

'Ken, how are you?'

'I'd be better,' said Ken quietly, 'if you came over here.'

Sena crossed the room.

'Is this helping, Ken-kun?' asked Sena, as Ken kissed the underside of his jaw.

'Yes,' said Ken, 'but you can say no anytime you want…' He pulled away slightly, but Sena pulled him back.

__

As long as it's easing your pain Ken-kun, I'll keep doing it…

**

'Look, we can take out the power to the building for ten whole minutes if we disrupt the flow here,' said Sena, pointing at a place on the screen. He was sat on the floor in front of Ken, who was playing fondly with his hair, and had his laptop open on his lap, aptly.

'That would sure be useful,' Ken said, 'darkness works best for me… And you. Us short-rangers. Although you're infinitely shorter than me.'

'Hey, shut up,' retorted Sena, laughing. Ken's hand ran down his spine, making him arch his back slightly.

__

I shouldn't enjoy this as much as I do. I'm sure I shouldn't…

**

'So Siberian is fully recovered?' Omi hid the relief in his heart well.

'So it would seem. He was sighted by an agent a few days ago.'

'So the mission can continue?'

'It can and it will. I'll connect you to Weiss now.'

As Rex wandered over to the electronic array, Omi smiled.

Ken was alive! He was about to thank God, but then decided to thank Ken himself. After all, it was his own willpower that had ensured his survival. That and the help of the others, who'd undoubtedly have helped him out.

__

And Kritiker doesn't give a damn

That would change. He resolved to have some kind of message sent to Ken expressing relief on his recovery. Not all of the people in Kritiker were heartless bastards.

__

Like you

Yes, like me. I'm a heartless bastard, if it makes you happy.

It hadn't got better. The nightmares still came every night. He couldn't just stop loving Ken. It was part of him, but for the sake of Weiss he'd decided to distance himself. The full extent of what he'd done was only just starting to hit him.

Rex came back.

'There's no answer, and this is the normal time.'

Omi looked at her.

**

Aya double and triple checked the address. He looked up at the building.

'This is the one.' He counted the seconds on his watch.

3… 2… 1…

**

Rex started as all the lights suddenly went out.

**

Ken kicked the door in and ran for the stairs.

'Floor 8!' Sena hissed to him as they ran.

Aya and Yohji checked some of the lower floors. They were empty.

**

'It's just this building,' said Omi, leaning back in from the window, 'I'll go and check the power relays.'

'Wait!' cried Rex, clicking the safety off her gun, 'take this.'

He took it.

**

Wisely, Omi chose to take the back stairs. He arrived at the back of the building only slightly out of breath. A glance at the charred mangled electrical box told him all he needed to know.

**

Rex ran for the other stairs, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard footfalls pounding up them. Having given her gun to Persia, she was unarmed. She turned and sprinted back up the stairs and down the corridor towards the armoury.

**

'Shh… Hear that?'

Ken and Sena both listened.

'Footsteps!' said Ken grimly.

'Aya and Yohji?'

'Couldn't've got this far yet.'

'Let's go.'

**

Omi ran up the stairs faster than he ever had before. There weren't many people in the building at this hour, half a dozen, at most. Who was attacking them?

**

Rex barred the door with a chair. It was still pitch black all around her.

**

Sena flicked his chakram into life with a quiet hiss and ran on.

He and Ken had split up. Ken had followed the footsteps.

Ken stopped outside the room that the noise had led him to. He counted ten under his breath. Then he burst in.

Rex turned and bought her gun up.

Then the world seemed to stop.

'Rex?'

'Siberian?'

**

Omi saw a shady figure in the gloom of the corridor. He reached inside his coat for his darts.

Sena turned, and only just managed to dodge the projectiles.

__

Shit!

He dived and rolled. Peering through the darkness, he realised that here was one the men from the photographs.

He charged and swiped with the blade, but it only whistled as it bisected the air. He dodged as a fist was aimed at his face, and promptly _was _dodged as he tried to kick out.

'You're good,' he growled, as the figure retreated slightly.

Omi was surprised. He hadn't expected a challenge. Just then, a beam of street light glanced off the weapon the other man was carrying.

__

A chakram? But wait…

He'd hesitated for too long. Sena charged forward, bringing the circular blade round in a deadly arc.

**

Aya and Yohji met Ken in the corridor as lights began to flicker back on.

'AYA! This is KRITIKER! We've been tricked!'

They paled.

Rex sighed in relief. Persia was safe. None of Weiss would have hurt him, they'd've realised who he was.

Then she went cold.

'Where's Laperm?'

**

Omi clutched at his shoulder. The slash extended right down to the centre of his chest.

He sank down to the ground, his vision blurring.

'Why… Laperm…?

**

Rex pounded down the corridors of Kritiker, toward where she'd last seen Persia. Weiss were left behind her, very confused.

'Where's she goin'?' asked Yohji, cracking his knuckles.

'Who cares, let's just go,' said Aya.

Sena rounded the corner.

'Oh, found you. Shouldn't we be going?'

'Yeah, let's.' Ken followed the others out.

**

Back home, Ken and the others told Sena what had happened.

Sena's arms felt heavy all of a sudden, as he raised the chakram.

Blood dripped off of it.

'Then whose is this?'

They stared at it.

'Oh shit,' said Yohji quietly, 'did you kill a Kritiker agent?'

Sena sat down heavily.

'I must have. I didn't realise! Oh, God, he even knew who I was!'

'And you still attacked him!?' Aya stood up.

'Hey! He attacked me first! Shit, he was fast. I only realised he knew me after I'd hit him!'

'He attacked you?' asked Yohji.

Sena nodded.

__

It was stupid. He had a gun, why didn't he use that instead of those darts?

**

The screen flickered into life. Weiss stared at it. Rex stood there, and there were no blinds, no seated figure.

Sena's gut twisted uncomfortably.

'Men of Weiss, Persia is indisposed…'

She went on, but no one was really listening to her. Suddenly Sena looked up.

'Where is Persia?'

'We are unable to disclose his precise whereabouts.'

'You might as well,' said Ken, folding his arms, 'because we're going to find him anyway.'

Rex glared at him.

'Very well.'

**

'You don't have to come, Ken-kun,' said Sena uncomfortably, as he walked into the hospital.

'I'm helping you out, just like you helped me when I needed it.'

'Thank you.' Sena walked beside him in silence for a bit, then said, 'and are you better now?'

'Yes,' said Ken, placing a hand on Sena's shoulder, 'I can't thank you enough, you've been a great friend to me.'

Sena smiled, 'hey, you'd've done the same for me, right?'

'Absolutely.'

Sena approached the desk.

**

'This is so odd. We've been all over this damn hospital and no sign,' said Ken, confused. Of course, he was relying on Sena. He didn't know what Persia looked like.

They approached the desk again. Sena asked the kindly nurse if there was anywhere they hadn't tried. She smiled.

'You didn't check the children's ward,' she said.

'Yeah, but he's hardly a kid,' said Sena sadly, 'alright, let's go back, Ken.'

'Before you go,' called the nurse, 'that ward does take people up to the age of around eighteen. Hardly kids, I'd say.'

Sena turned to look at Ken.

'D'you reckon Persia could be that young?'

'What do you think?'

'Let's check it.'

They thanked the nurse and moved on.

**

'Any sign?'

Somehow this ward was the saddest. All the little children, so still and silent, made Sena's kind heart ache.

'Not yet,' he said, keeping his voice low.

Then he saw him.

'Ohh…' he cried, and rushed towards the figure, who was lying on a bed near the window.

Ken joined him a second later. Then he froze.

Sena didn't notice. He put his hand over the older boy's and hung his head.

'I'm so sorry, Persia-san. I didn't realise it was you…'

The boy on the bed opened his eyes slowly.

'I know… how it is… It was a…' he breathed, and it sounded awful, '…a set-up?'

Sena nodded.

'Rex is looking into it, sir.'

Persia closed his eyes again.

'You'll…have to forgive me…I'm still…drugged up.'

'You had an operation?'

'Yes.'

'I… I don't know what to say. I can't believe I almost…'

'It's alright, Sena, you did what you do. You… were lucky too. I… almost got you.'

Sena smiled a little.

'Almost.'

Ken leant down and whispered to Sena.

'Are you sure this is Persia?'

His voice sounded shaky. Sena looked at him.

'Yes, of course, why don't you ask him?'

'No, it's alright… I…err…think I'll wait outside for you.'

'Ken!' Sena looked on in confusion as his teammate ran off.

Omi's eyes opened again, then as they began to close, tears ran from them. Sena was amazed.

'You… You're Omi aren't you?'

Persia nodded miserably.

'I'm terrible Sena. How could I do that to him?'

Sena looked at his hands.

'Because you had to. But now you can apologise.'

'Sena-' Omi began, but Sena cut him off.

'Shut up, Omi-san, and don't go anywhere.' He turned and trotted away.

**

Ken leant on the wall hard.

This was it, he was going crazy. He felt Sena's hand on his arm.

'Ken-kun, you've gotta come back.'

'No!' Ken slammed his fist into the wall. 'I was so nearly over him, Sena, you saw!'

'Ken, he isn't dead, he wants to talk to you.'

'No, this isn't real!' Ken yelped, backing away, 'I'm gonna wake up in a minute, just… just wait…' He slumped again.

'I can't lose him again, Sena.'

'You won't Ken, not this time. He's up there. He's waiting for you. Don't you want to see him?'

'What if he tells me that we can never see each other… That we can never…' Ken was getting angry, 'GODDAMNIT!'

'Ken, if you don't go up there you'll never know.'

Ken calmed down. He had a point.

'Alright, I'll do it,' he muttered, then drew Sena towards him once last time.

'Thanks for everything,' he whispered.

'It was my pleasure,' said Sena, smiling, 'now GET UP THERE.'

Ken went. Sena sat down to wait.

**

It was a real strain for Omi staying awake at all, but as soon as he heard footsteps returning he opened his eyes and turned towards the noise.

Ken sat down by his bed. He didn't say anything.

Omi sighed.

'You hate me, don't you?' he said, 'and I don't blame you.'

Ken didn't think he could speak just yet.

'I didn't really want to be Persia, Ken, I…' he breathed again, '…had to. There was no one else who could…'

Ken watched as Omi began to struggle to sit up.

'Omi…' he said worriedly as pain etched itself onto the other boy's face, '…don't try and sit up.'

'Ken…' Omi reached for his hand, '…you deserve better than me, find someone who'll treat you better…'

Ken took his hand away. Omi blinked furiously, then swallowed and said, 'Okay?'

'Not… Okay.' Ken said. His hands were shaking.

Omi didn't say anything. He didn't trust himself to.

'How long?'

'Since Kyou and Sena joined Weiss.'

'Was it hell?'

'Yes.'

'When?'

'Every second of… every day.'

Ken sighed. Their answers seemed to correlate.

'I'm a coward.' He said.

'No!' cried Omi, then he gasped as pain wracked him again.

Ken was trying as hard as he could to structure this conversation and prevent it from going crazy, but the sight of Omi in pain bypassed it all.

'Don't Omi! You're hurting yourself!' His hand moving without his brain behind it and touched his angel's cheek softly.

Omi groaned quietly. Ken found he couldn't physically pull his hand away. It trailed gently down Omi's face.

'I don't want to find someone better,' he said slowly, as Omi opened his eyes, 'because… for me… there is no one better than you.'

Omi's heart sped up.

'I don't deserve you,' he muttered.

'Shut up!' said Ken fiercely, 'I'll be the judge of that.'

He stroked Omi's head in silence for a while, then said, 'I'll leave you to rest now.'

'Ken…' said Omi weakly, his grip on consciousness failing.

Ken knelt down by him and leant forward.

It was their first kiss for a long time.

Omi sighed again.

'Come and… find me… at Kritiker.'

'Of course. Now sleep, Omi-kun.'

Omi closed his eyes.

**

Ken met Sena outside.

Sena asked no questions as they walked back. It really was none of his business. As they let themselves into the house, Ken said, 'It was almost a good thing that you hurt Persia, Sena.'

Sena nodded.

'Almost,' he said.

**

A month later, Ken went to the new Kritiker Headquarters. He was let in immediately. He didn't see anyone as he made his way up the stairs. On the landing, however, he met Rex.

Rex looked him up and down.

'So, it's you, Siberian. End of the hallway.' She walked on.

Ken knocked on the door.

'Come in,' called Omi's voice. In he went.

The office was not large, but it had a big window, which was wide open. Omi had been kneeling on the ground, looking out of it, but sprang to his feet as Ken walked into the room. His beautiful face broke into a huge smile.

'Ken-kun! You came!' He ran over to him and threw his arms around him. Ken took a step back so as not to fall over.

He buried his face in Omi's shoulder. Yes, that was the smell, that was _his _smell. His very own. He wrapped his arms around Omi and smiled.

'Na, Omi-kun, as if I wouldn't.'

'Can you ever forgive me?' said Omi, nuzzling his neck hopefully.

'Shut up about that, of course.' He leant forward but Omi ducked swiftly.

'Omi…?'

Omi darted across the room and withdrew a key from his pocket with which he locked the door.

Ken smiled.

Omi shrugged his jacket off. He was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt under it. Ken stepped forward and drew Omi towards him again. This time their lips met, and Omi reached up to run his fingers through Ken's hair, which had got quite long.

'I love you, Ken,' mumbled Omi distractedly, as Ken was now being very distracting, '…woah! Steady… Mmm…'

'And I'll always love you,' said Ken softly, 'I don't care who you are, as long as you're mine.'

Omi smiled, and took Ken's hand, leading him towards the fire escape.

'Let's go someplace else, mmm?'

Ken nodded.

'Let's go.'

**

Sena retrieved his book from where he'd left it. Normally he was a fast reader, but recent events had proved so distracting that he hadn't felt much like reading.

Sighing, he flipped it open and glanced at the clock. Ken had been gone for nearly four hours now. He hoped it had gone well. He turned the page unseeingly. He also didn't notice Yohji entering the kitchen.

'Why do you always read in the kitchen, Sena?' He jumped, but recovered fast.

'That way I'm closer to the food.' He grinned, and Yohji smiled too.

'Listen… Sena, I know what you did for Ken when he was down.'

Sena flipped another page, 'Uh huh.'

'That was very good of you,' said Yohji.

'I try.'

'You fell for him, didn't you?'

Sena looked up.

'Of course not,' he said calmly, 'but Ken is one of my closest friends and I did what I had to.'

'You really didn't?'

'No. It was fun, it was nice, but I understand that this is the right way for things to be.'

No matter how far up Yohji turned his 'detective ear' he could catch no trace of remorse or sadness.

'Sooo… How d'you feel now?'

'How else? Ecstatic for him.'

'You don't look ecstatic.'

'That's because feelings don't always have to show.'

'Right.' Yohji couldn't help feeling he was out of his depth here, 'so, won't you miss him?'

'Where's he going?'

'Well, uh, nowhere…Um… I think I'll go, okay?' He backed away.

'See ya later.' Sena turned another page.

He was being honest. He _had_ enjoyed his time with Ken, but only because he was helping out a friend, and that was what made him truly happy.

**

'Mmm, that was nice,' said Omi, curling up against Ken as they got their breath back under one of the sakura trees in the Park.

Ken hugged him tight. He'd missed him so much. Suddenly, 'though, Omi wriggled, and in that one movement, he reminded him of someone else.

__

This is bad, why am I thinking of Sena at a time like this?

Because you took advantage of him. You knew he wouldn't say no.

That's not true, he did what he did because he's one of my best friends. He cares about me, and I care about him.

He dipped his head to kiss his Omi again, who responded in a way nothing like Sena.

**

'Konban wa, Hidaka-san,' said Sena with mock-politeness, ushering Ken in as if he himself were a butler when Ken returned home. Ken smiled.

'Konban wa, Sena-kun.'

They smiled at each other.

'Looks like someone had a good day,' said Sena brightly, as they walked through into the living room.

Ken grinned sheepishly, 'Is it that obvious?'

'Unless you happen to be deaf and blind, yes,' said Yohji, who had muted the TV and turned around on the couch to talk to them.

'Well,' said Ken, smiling, 'I did have a pretty good day, as it happened.'

Sena went to sit by Yohji, but Ken caught his arm to stop him. 'Sena-kun, can I talk to you for a sec?'

'Sure.'

Sena followed Ken out of the room, oblivious to the urgent little 'Ahem!' noises that Yohji was making.

'What is it Ken-kun?'

'It's just… I feel bad about how I treated you.'

Sena looked surprised. 'What are you talking about? Everyone benefited from it. You felt better, you and Omi found each other again…'

'And you?'

'Me?' Sena managed to look positively minxy, 'I had a great time. You're pretty good, you know.' He winked.

Ken was amazed.

'D'you really mean all that?'

'Sure I do, now go, before Yohji starts inventing where we got off to.' He smiled again. 'Out of Weiss, Ken, you're my best friend. I would do anything for you.'

Ken but his arms around him.

'I'd do anything for you too, you know that, right?'

'Yeah, you said that a while ago. Now go, and stop worrying. Things will work out.'

Ken walked out. Sena retrieved his book, relieved the fridge of a yoghurt, jumped onto the counter, crossed his legs, and started to read again.

***OWARI***

Author's note - I'm sorry, but I always seem to end up putting Omi in hospital in my Gluhen fics. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my latest posts. I've never been a popular author, but it's the quality of the reviews I like, not the quantity. Thanks to [insert reviewers names here] and Kasra, as well as my best friend Charlie for inspiring me. By the time anyone reads this, I'll have taken a big maths exam, and this was my last revising day. Oh well.

I really like Ken! He's my favourite. Sena comes a close second. Despite that I worship the Ken x Omi pairing. RANKEN must die. Sorry to all Ranken writers, but I just don't like it. I'm sure your work is great, but don't try and interest me.

****

BLATENT PLUG

Btw go to www.darknessrising.com to read some great Ken and Omi stuff by Sailor Mac and Amanda Barton.


End file.
